Time Traveler
by Xsaver95
Summary: Rinku was the daughter of Setsuna and konoka. She accidentally travel back in time where her parent was one year older than her. What will she gonna do? Will she be able to go back at her own time?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Heya!this is my first fanfic. so I-

Asuna: She's not that good in all...

Me: WTH... Can't you see I'm busy?

Asuna: No I can't... ^^

Me: Oh please Asuna, not now or else.

Asuna: Or else what?

Me: AYAKA, ASUNA HERE SAID YOUR A STUPID LOLICON!...

Ayaka: ( Out of nowhere..) WHAT!

Asuna: What the?(runs)

Me: Ok start with the story...

Prologue

A 15 yrs/old white haired girl with a long sword in her hand named Rinku Konoe was on her way to a laboratory owned by her parents friend in the middle of forest of Mahora. She made her way toward a large tree, she push a part of the tree and it open a secret elevator. Rinku step in and it function.

" State your name." She heard the security monitor say when the elevator open.

" Rinku Konoe" Rinku said.

A minute of silence passed before the security monitor spoke " Password for your name"

' Oh jeez…. I'll never gonna use to this.' "SK51KS0613" she state.

" Password confirm" the security said and a secret door open in her left.

' So many secret. Wonder why Dad want me to go here after school.' Rinku wonder as she walk to a looonngg corridor.

Rinku open a door to a room where she saw her parents friend Asuna Kagurazaka and Negi Springfield waiting. " What took ya so long?" Asuna ask her. " Ugh. School what else could be? Hey Aunt Asuna….Mom and Dad still not around?" She answered. "Yeah" Negi Answered.

" Ah there you are Rinku. I need you here." Satomi Hakase said as she peek at the door in there left.

" What is it this time Aunt Satomi? A teleporter or a molecular transporter? Oh gosh, I hope it's not a molecular disintegrator. I really don't wanna separate my other side to me." Rinku said frighten as she walk in the room where satomi called her. " Nah, don't worry I'm not going to test it to you again. I just want to present to you this." Satomi show a weird silver watch with 2 blue small button and a slightly bigger red one and handed it to Rinku. " Umm…. What's this fo…" Rinku was cut by a loud blast on the other door where Asuna and Negi was. Satomi sprint out to know what happen leaving Rinku alone.

'Hmmm….' Rinku examine it carefully then… "Oops" she accidentally pushed the red button and disappeared out of nowhere.

She reappeared beside the tree where she enter a while ago. "what happen?" she ask herself. She try to get back to the lab when she realize the lab was nowhere to find.

" Who are you?" A somewhat familiar voice fill the forest silence. Rinku turn to her back to see who scream. But before she say a word someone charged an attack to her. She unsheated her sword and block the attack fastly.

" Who the-" Rinku was shock when she saw who's her attacker. " F-father?" she choke.

Me: And there you go...

Rinku: That's kinda scary how I my father didn't know me...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?

Me: Relax... Nothing happen to her... ^^ (turn to readers) Well... see you in the 1st chapter.. Hope you'll like it and also give me some idea you wanna add in the story...


	2. Chapter 2

Rinku: Well I'm the storyteller today since Keon leave me here alone.

Asuna: (burst in) Okay, where's KEON?

Rinku: Dunno, he just leave me with a letter.

Asuna: What? He just left a letter..

Rinku: Yep.. It says 'I hope you enjoy this chapter. P. for being the storyteller today Rinx and Hah.. I know your finding me Asuna.!'

Chapter 1: "Impossible! Ho…HOW CAN SH-"

It's almost 7 in the afternoon when 16 yrs/old Setsuna Sakurazaki finish her duty and was now on her way back to her dorm when she sense a presence appear all of the sudder in the middle of Mahora forest.

'What the-' Setsuna thought as she ran to the location where the presence was. ' Is that a demon? A mage?' She can't define. When she reach the place she saw a white haired girl a mahora girls school uniform roaming around. Without hesitation and thinking she shout "Who are you?" . She immediately notice that the girl has a sword in her hand when it turn slightly. Thinking that it maybe in mahora to kidnap her princess, Setsuna charge an attack.

The girl was fast to block her attack that's why Setsuna raise up her defense. " F-father " The girl choked shockly. "Father? What are you talking about?" Setsuna ask .

" Oh man…" The girl slap he forehead as she lower her sword. " I'm now really going to die….. Damn me and my clumsyness."

Setsuna watch with amusement when the girl curse herself from who-knows-what problem. Knowing that the girl will not recover in her cursing thingy any moment later, Setsuna decided to ask who she was. " Umm… If I'm not bothering you in your…. Ummm…" Setsuna think what word can she use in what the girls doing.

The girl stop and look at her quizzically. "Guess… Your going to ask me who am I?" Setsuna nodded waiting for the girl to say who she is. The girl's questioning look turn to a plain one to panic to embarrassment and to panic again.

Finally after a moment of silence the girl answer " R-rinku"

" Rinku what?" Setsuna ask. Then another moment of silence pass them when the girl named Rinku just look at her.

Rinku take a deep breathe and say." Rinku Sakurazaki Konoe…." She close her eyes for a moment then open again to see Setsuna's black expression. " Okay here we go…" she whisper to herself and count. " 3…2…1"

"EHHHHHHHH!" A scream fill the silence of the whole forest.

/ An hour later../

Rinku was now sitting on a sofa in Setuna's dorm, eating a popcorn while watching her future father walked back'n forth in panic. She move her sigh from Setsuna to the door when she feel a familiar presence coming closer and it looks like angry. Then someone hit the door hard. " SETSUNA! Get your butt out here right now!" Someone Yell. Rinku recognize it as Asuna's voice. 'Ohoho! This going to be fun..' She thought smiling inside.

Setsuna who's in the middle of thought open the door just to be punch on face. "OOUCH!" She shriek in pain, her right hand immediately cover her nose. "Wha-What was that for?" She ask rubbing her redden nose.

"What the hell are you thinking Setsuna?' Asuna yell. "What? I can't understand you." Setsuna replied. " Why are you trying to distance again to Konoka, huh? And what in the world are you thinking when you accept her to eat with us this dinner and didn't come?"

"I-I'm just busy that's why I'm not near her this past few days and I got a VERY HUGE problem that's why I didn't come and eat with you!." Setsuna said before removing her hand on her nose and glare at the readheaded girl who's wearing a red longsleeve shirt and a black skirt. "Do you think I'm buying for that reason?" Asuna ask. Setsuna sigh loudly, grab Asuna's collar and drag her towad the living room. She let go of the redheaded and pointed her index finger toward rinku who's looking at them, index finger pointed at herself with a questioning look. "She's my problem!"

Asuna shot a questioning look to Setsuna then to Rinku. " Oh, don't tell me your going to leave konoka for her?" She said while giving Setsuna a Sceptic look who immediately smack her in head. " Owie!"

"She's from the future idiot!" Setsuna scream that made Asuna shot another sceptic look that she ignore. ' Another HUGE thing! She's my future daughter."

"Okay I-WHAT? Your daughter?" Asuna said in shock state. "I-I thought Konoka was the one you love… Why? Why did you leave her for some….." Asuna said, tears rolling down in her face while thinking Konoka crying heartbrokenly.

" Y'know, your wrong about that Aunt Asuna. Daddy never leaves Mommys side. She's always next to her." Rinku declare proudly catching the attention of the two.

"YOUR MOTHER IS KONOKA?" Asuna yell while Setsuna trying to stop her and Rinku just nodded.

"Impossible! Ho…HOW CAN SH-" Asuna ask then look at Setsuna who's red already.

" I know, I know" Rinku replied." It's also a surprise for her too." she added and pointed Setsuna.

"How can you be sure she's your daughter?" Asuna whisper to Setsuna.

"Well, She got an evidence. Here.." Setuna handed a picture to Asuna.

It's a picture of looks like more than 10 yrs older Setsuna wearing a hooded sleeveless shirt and a baggy pants, arms around konoka who's wearing a simple t-shirt and skirt, cuddling her.

"B-but how?"Asuna mumble staring at the picture, shock imprint in her face.

"I said she's from future right?" Setsuna said irritated.

"Okay, what are we going to do now?" Asuna question.

"That's what I don't know."

To be continued

ME: ( Somewhere around nowhere) Oh, Thank you for reviewing worldisminein21days , Sei Ryuzaki , Aki Iokua , kevin-number-one , setsuna-kun and Takahashi-san .


	3. Chapter 3

Keon: I'm BACK!(waving)... Sorry about the mistakes by the way... I'm not an uh...

Rinku: (whisper to readers) He's not good at english language.

Asuna: You still alive?

Keon: Shut up.. After what you did to me?... I'm going to make you pay!

/flashback/

Keon: ( typing someting) hehehhe

Asuna:( Enter) There you are!

keon: what?

Asuna: I'm going to kill you!

Keon: what did I do?

Asuna : Shut up... (punch Keon on face)

/flashback end/

Keon: Grrr!

Asuna: Just up with the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima Character!

Chapter 2: Big Plan… HUGE MISTAKE!

"What are we going to do now?" Ask Asuna who's now sitting on Setsuna's couch , facing Rinku who's still eating popcorn and Setsuna on her side.

" I know! We'll just have to tell mom about me and maybe she can do something.." Rinku suggest.

"maybe..maybe.." Asuna said rubbing her chin while thinking.

"But we can't just-" "And maybe we can talk to your great grandfather "the dean" and to the whole class." Asuna cut Setsuna's sentence.

"Oh.. For Pete Sake!" Setsuna scream…"We can tell the Dean about it, yes, but the whole class? We can't just scream the 'Rinku was I and Konoka's future daughter' sentence while in the middle of class, it'll give an effect in future." she said but no one's listening.

" I wanna see my great grandfather!" Rinku exclaim loudly getting the attention of the two.

"Don't tell me-" "Yes, He died before me and my twin born. Aunt Asuna said he was a funny looking person." Rinku pouted.

" Y'know. I swear I'll never gonna believe she's konoka's daughter if she didn't pout." Asuna whisper to herself.

" Okay… We're going to talk to headmaster if that's what you want." Setsuna said, giving more excitement to Rinku." Without telling to Ojou-sama or anybody..Hear me?"

'So I can't talk to Aunt Haruna and the others?' Rinku thought. 'Oh well, the more important now was me to see my great grandfather.' " Are we going to great gramps now?" Rinku shift her position on the sofa totally forgot the glass of juice she was holding and it spill on her shirt." Oh great." She mutter.

" Yeah… Wait! I need to change my clo-AHHH!" Asuna was about to open the door when suddenly Setsuna grab her collar and drag her back to the couch where Rinku was sitting soaked.

"NO you don't need to your looking great alrea-" "HELLO!" Rinku cut her future father's sentence." I'm the one who need to change here!"

Setsuna sighed made her way toward her closet grab a red t-shirt with 'MUSIC ROCKS MY LIFE' written on it and throw it to Rinku who jump her way to the bathroom. Turning back to Asuna who's still sitting on the sofa and now eating popcorn Rinku got, she ask " Is Ojou-sama's still awake?"

Asuna shrugged and said " Don't know, but she still awake when I go here."

Rinku walk out from the bathroom and scream " FINISH!" energetic as her future mom was.

" Could you keep it down?" Setsuna Shout back. After a long silence " Okay … Come on we're now going to headmaster…." She said frustrately as she walk toward the door of her dorm room.

" Without konoka knowing…" Reminded Asuna.

Setsuna twist the knob of the door while saying "Yeah.. Without ojou-sama know-"

" Without me knowing what.. ne secchan?" Konoka ask with a smile standing at the doorway. She wear a hooded sleeveless shirt and a simple skirt.

" Ah.. ojou…kono…sama…chan!" Setsuna trailed out of her sentence, blushing furiously.

"Umm Don't block the way setsu- Ah KONOKA! What'cha doing here?" Asuna shout nervously.

" I'm here to ask secchan why she didn't come when dinner. And to ask where are you." Konoka answered beaming an irresistible smile. " ummm… By the way who's this?" pointing at Rinku who's examining her closely in every view.

" Whaaaaaaaaaaa!" Shrieked Rinku who's been tackled by Asuna down while Setsuna distract konoka.

"Umm.. She's just a…a….a FRIEND… YAH.. friend.. Asuna…. Ummm… Asuna…" Setsuna nervously sneak a peek on Asuna , giving the 'what should I do' look. Asuna reply her a shrugged while keeping Rinku away. " Uh… Asuna introduce her to… uhh….me… yeah me!.." She said looking back to Konoka who's now giving her a pout.

" Asuna never introduce me to her…. Looks like you two are now close as bestfriend.." Konoka said pout change into a smile.

" Well uhhh…. I..I just t-t-t-tthought, yeah thought that y-y-you have n-no time to talk to me…. T-that's all" Asuna stammered as she struggle to hold Rinku.

" So she's my mom… Nothing big changes happen to her… Except mom grew more beautiful…." Rinku mumble as Asuna drag her away from her future parent.

" Uhhh… well ojou-sama.. I'm going off now." Setsuna said as she walk toward where Asuna and Rinku last seen.

" Secchan… your not using computer… and where you going?" Konoka ask.

" Ah… Hehehehehe… S-S-Ssomewhere…. See ya!" Setsuna ran as fast as she could to get away from Konoka and join Asuna and Rinku.

" Well that was weird… Maybe secchan and Asuna was in a lot of stress lately. Better tell Eva-chan tomorrow to take easy of them in training." Konoka muttered walking back to her dorm alone.

/ A while later/

Setsuna , Asuna and Rinku was now walking toward the headmasters office when suddenly Asuna ask. " How do you do that?"

" Do what?" Setsuna respond immediately.

" I think 'do' is about you lying to mom.." Rinku said.

" Oh that, Don't know but If I didn't lie she'll know the truth and the future will maybe change y'know." Setsuna said.

"Okay." Asuna mutter.

Another long silence occupied them. The emotion named nervous strike Asuna and Setsuna while excitement run through rinku's vein when they reach their destination.

= Dean's Office=

As we all know, the dean of Mahora Gakuen named Konoemon Konoe , Grandfather of Konoka Konoe was a busy being that he 'Still' working late at night.

A knock interrupt him in his work. "Come in" he said not knowing who's his visitor in this time.

Setsuna together with Asuna and Rinku walk in. "headmaster, sorry for the intrusion." Setsuna blurted out with her bow.

" No need for formalities Setsuna-kun but it's almost you cer-"

" We know old hag." Asuna said.

" Asuna-kun, that's not a good word for… ohh… I believe I never see you before little girl." He said to Rinku.

Rinku smile to him and say. " I'm Rinku Konoe." Then bow.

Konoemon's eyes huge.. " What?.. Are you from future?..."

" Yeah… Apparently she's Konoka and Setsuna's future daughter…" Asuna said then Setsuna pinch her in arm. "What?" she whispered to Setsuna

" You just said." Setsuna whispered back. Then Asuna put her hand on her mouth. 'Crap!' she thought.

" What did you say? Setsuna's and Konoka's what?" Headmaster ask giving a sceptic look.

To be Continue

Keon: And that's all for today!

Rinku: that's all!

Asuna: Apparently yes... So see you again...

Keon: Wait! I appreciate all the reviews.. that's all! Keon~

Asuna: Asuna Kagurazaka

Rinku: And

Asuna: Rinku Konoe.

Rinku: Hey that's~

Keon: SIGNING OFF!


	4. Chapter 4

Keon: Great! I still have time to conti-

Kazumi: OKAY WHERE THE HELL IS KEON? ( Burst in)

Rinku: He's right here. (points at Keon.)

Kazumi: ( Walk towards keon and smack his head with a newspaper.)

Keon: (rubs his head) what's that for?

Kazumi : For saying that I'm weak!

Keon: O.o

Rinku: Aunt Kazumi is talking about what you review on Aurelius-san's story…

Keon: Ohhh….It's a week or 2 ago and I didn't mean to-( punch on face by Kazumi.)

Rinku: ( Look to readers.) Since Keon have his business going on. Let's just start with the chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NEGIMA!

Chapter 3: Unexpected

" What did you say? Setsuna's and Konoka's what?" Headmaster ask giving a sceptic look.

" She said that I'm the Future daughter of mom and dad." Rinku said happily giving Setsuna an urge to slap her forehead and drag it do her cheek.' I'm dead.'

" You mean konoka and Setsuna-kun?" Konoemon ask and Rinku nodded.

Looking back and forth from Rinku who's in front of him to Setsuna and Asuna who stuck behind her. " How?"he ask. Rinku answered." Well.. Dad said I born because of some funky magic artifact Aunt Eva gave to them. That's all I can say because dad here-" She point at Setsuna. " said I have to keep my mouth shut about what will happen in future so o changes occur."

Looking back to Setsuna and Asuna Konoemon ask. " It's that true?"

Knowing that they have no choice now but to say the true, they just nodded.

" Okay Setsuna be cool and *Gulp* collected person right now. Don't be nervous." Setsuna murmured, her hands twitching from nervous. She look at Asuna who also murmuring nervously and at konoemon who just rubbing his bald hair, still in shock. She watch their school headmaster stand up then retreat her sight to the floor below her.

" Now I'm-" " What a pleasant surprise!" She hear the headmaster said happily. Now it's her and Asuna's turn to be shock. Looking back to headmaster, she smile slightly when she saw Rinku hugging him and vise versa. Her and Asuna's eyes met relief was shown then sigh simultaneously.

" I'm so glad to see my great granddaughter before I die." Konoemon whined still hugging Emiko tightly. " I too also glad to see my great grandfather." Rinku said.

/ after who-knows-how-many-minutes/

Konoemon was now sitting again in his seat, Rinku next to him and Asuna and Setsuna we're in front of them. " I'm really glad to see my great granddaughter. And I was also shock when you she said she's your daughter. But I was thinking how do she ended up time traveling?" Konoemon ask seriously.

" Sir, *gulp* I think it's better if she's the one you ask not Setsuna." Asuna nervously answer knowing Setsuna's throat was tightly knotted.

" Well, as I remember Aunt Satomi gave me a weird looking bracelet and left me alone to find what's going on when suddenly a loud blast rang where Aunt Asuna and Uncle Negi was, probably they're fighting again, then…." Rinku tried her best to remember what happen. " Ah then I accidentally push the red button. Then I'm here." Rinku embarassly said.

' Clumsiness…' Asuna thought. " You really are konoka's daughter." She mutter

"So a bracelet you said? Do you have it?" Konoemon ask.

" Of course, I do have." Rinku handed the bracelet to konoemon.

" Okay, I'm going to ask Hakase-san for this. For a while, you'll be with Setsuna-kun and you'll be attending classes of 2-A." Konoemon said.

" Wait what sir? Why our class?" Ask Setsuna.

" Because you can't watch her if she's in different class." Konoemon answered. " Okay Dismissed." The 3 was about to leave when konoemon said " Your not included Setsuna-kun. We still have a matter to discuss. Asuna-kun will you watch Rinku-chan for a while?"

" Okay sir." Asuna saluted and walked out with Rinku.

/ Somewhere near the Dean's Office/

" Hehehe…. This will be a good news." Someone who heared the whole conversation said. Sneaking away from the office.

/ Next Day/

"This is luck! I'm going to study with my Aunts! Good forture!" Rinku mutter gleefully. She and Setsuna was now walking toward Konoka. Asuna and Negi's dorm room.

" Rinku.. I need you not to tell anyone who you really are. I mean it.. THIS TIME!" Setsuna said.

" Mou…. You're no fun dad…." Rinku pouted.

" First of all, I'm only 16 at this time so you can't call me 'dad'. Second, If you want yourself born in future, you need not to tell anyone who you are." " not Including mom?" " Including her…." " So I'm going to call you Setsuna?" "Yes you will" " And I'm going to call mom as konoka?" " yeah..oh… wait….konoka ojou-sama still don't know who you are.."

"…." A creepy silence occur.

Only to be crashed by Asuna who storm in. " GOOD MORNING!"

" Morning!" Rinku replied.

" I got- Did something happen here?" Asuna ask.

" Nah! Dad here was thinking how to spill me to the whole class without knowing my true identity." Looking at Setsuna who's deep in thought. " But, I think she's thinking more in how to spill me to mom. Remember what happen yesterday right?" Rinku said.

" Hmmm. Your right about that…." Asuna said. " Well, I do also think that mom was thinking that your having some sort of weirdness when you stutter back then and she thought it was because of your training with Aunt Eva. God, I easily read mom's mind." Rinku said smiling.

" WHAT?" Asuna screamed startled Rinku and Setsuna. " She think that we're weirdos? She think of me dumb-headed, noisy and idiot. NOW SHE THINK OF ME WEIRD DUMB-HEADED, NOISY, IDIOT? DAMN YOU KONOKA!"

" Wait I just think of it. Don't hate her!" " WHAT?" Asuna look at Rinku with death glare while Setsuna stuck at her spot.

Gaining her thoughts back, Setsuna gave out a dark scary aura. " What did you say about ojou-sama?" She ask calmly.

/ After how many years…( minutes) XD/

" Here's your uniform, Rinku-chan… Dress now and we'll be heading to the faculty." Asuna said.

" Thank you!" Rinku ran to the bathroom and change.

" Okay… Setsuna. I'm the one whose going to talk to konoka about 'her daughter' and you just need to keep Rinku from telling about herself, hear me?" Asuna said and Setsuna nodded.

" Also we need to change her surname." " yeah"

/ Class starts/

" Okay class, we have a transfer student." Negi Springfield, a 11 years old super smart teacher. He's wearing her favorite green formal uniform. " Come in." He motion.

Asuna And Setsuna eyed the new comer sharply. She walk and wrote her name in blackboard gracefully and full of dignity. Turning to face her new classmates , she smile and say. " I'm Rinku Hanashi. Nice to meet you."

" IT'S YOU!" Someone in their room shout. Asuna, rinku and Setsuna eyed her in shock.

"Kazumi? What the hell are you talking about?" Negi ask

" Her surname is not Hanashi! Hah… Your from future! Daughter of Konoka!" Kazumi shout index finger is ponting at Rinku.

A Silence occur. Then

" EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

End of the chapter

Keon: UGhh… My face… My body ( Rubbing his redden cheek.)

Asuna: Yoh... What happen to your face Keon?

Rinku: He make Aunt Kazumi angry..

Keon: That's what I don't wanna talk about… ( Turn to readers.) Sorry for the late update. My teachers are giving me an headache and I barely have enough time to sleep. About Immortal, I can't update it now. So See you soon. Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Keon: Uh… Sorry for waiting? I was really studying hard to learn Spanish language. And uh… that's why I took all my free time to learn it.

Asuna: Do you really think you can study that easy? I too was studying but English subject. It's hard so no doubt that Spanish was more difficult.

Keon: Oh… Really?

Asuna: Are you judging me?

Keon: Nope… Let's start the story.

Chapter 3

Rinku's POV

"Your Konoka's daughter?" "You really look like her." " You time travelled?" " Wow, how old are you?" I was now mobbed by my future Aunts. I looked at Aunt Asuna, pleading for help but she just shrugged and mouthed something that my ears picked up clearly. She said " I can't. I don't know how to."

" Girls come down, your killing the girl." I heard Uncle Negi s shout still- 'Wait hey, who in the hell was dragging me?'

"Okay, let's calm down, for Sensei's sake." Aunt Ayaka said as she dragged me toward Uncle Negi's side. " Everyone get back to your own proper and respective seats!" She shout.

"Awww!"

"Pedophile.." My hearing sense caught that in the middle of awwwed.

"I looked around and saw my aunts retreating back to their seats. My mom, dad and Aunt Asuna was sunk in their seats. And I sense someone was giving me a wicked grin.

"So you're the one who I sense yesterday." I heard someone murmured. I discovered that it was Aunt Evangeline and it made me swallow all the moisture in my mouth. 'Oh, God I'll never live in this. Sometimes I hate having an incredible hearing sense, damn father for giving me hard training to improve my senses.'

I looked back to Uncle Negi when I sense he was giving me a strange look. Then I looked to aunt Kazumi when Uncle Negi looked at her and he said. "Kazumi-san, y'know it's bad to spill something that's not true."

"But it's true! I heard her talking with the dean about it! Asuna and Setsuna was there too!" Aunt Kazumi defended.

"It's not me! So could you please stop talking about me!" I said copying my father's voice when she's angry.

"We're not finished yet." I heard Aunt Kazumi murmured..

" Well… I'm Rinku Hanashine. 15 years old. "

"Okay…." Uncle Negi said. "So uh… Rinku you'll be sitting next to Evangeline-san." He added.

'WHA? Aunt Eva? NNNOOOO! Sitting next to Aunt Eva… It's worse than lying .'I thought but. "Uh.. O-okay…" I said.

'God's punishing me very quickly.'

"The class time went fine." I murmured as I joined my father and Aunt Asuna at lunch. But I sense every now and then that my Aunt Kazumi never look at anyone but just at me. This time she's at the bushes near us. "You two sense that Aunt Kazumi that's spying at us, right?"

"Yeah.. What's with her anyway?" Aunt Asuna asked.

"Really?" me and my father both said sarcastically.

"What?"

"Coz of me.. It's Aunt Kazumi we're talking about. She never give up looking for evidence when she spill someone's bean and that someone denied it." I said.

"Wow…. You really knew things about us."

"Duh… I'm from future." I whispered.

"So uh… any-"

"Oh there you are Asuna, Secchan." I heard my moms' soft velvet voice called. I'll never get used to it. I turned to her and said or more likely asked "You're Konoe Konoka right?"

"Oh yes…. Nice to meet you Rinku-chan." Mom said.

"Chan?" My father asked.

"Why not? Rinku is cute and is that bad to add -Chan at her name?" Mom answered.

'"It's alright for me." Especially I got used to it. She called me like that since the day I practically born.' I

"Thank you." Mom joined us. She sat next to me between dad. "So, you're the one who I saw last night in Secchan's room." She said.

"Yeah… I'm visiting Asuna that time but I stopped by at Setsunas'." I lied. 'The second lie for this day.'

"So you knew Asuna and Secchan for how long?"

'Oh great. It's Just what I need. Interrogation.' I thought. "To my calculations it's been 6 months ago since I first saw and talked to them. We kinda get ourselves in some kind of trouble." I lied again.

"So where do you live by the way?"

"Your grandfather was the dean, right? He said I'll be rooming with Setsuna." I saw a glimpsed of jealousy in her eyes. So I made a move. "You wanna swap with me?" I suggested.

Aunt Asuna and Dad's eyes widen while mom squealed. "Really? Of course I want to."

"Well then. Pack your Bags and let's swap tomorrow after class."

Afterwards

It's Already the last subject to go through. English! I waited the bell to ring. 'C'mon... ring already! Damn bell!' I thought angrily. Then alas the bell rang. "Yes!" I yelled capturing the attention of all. "Oops..." I muttered.

"Rinku-san. I had a few announcements before I dismissed the class so sit back down." Uncle Negi said. So I sat embarrass.

"Meet me at the World Tree at Eighteen hundredths." I heard Aunt Eva muttered. I took a swift looked at her and I saw her wicked smile. 'Oh.. Just damn great.'

After Uncle Negi dismissed the class, I walked to my father's room. But I sense Aunt Kazumi spying at me again so I stopped at the dormitory entrance."Come out already. I knew you're spying at me since this morning so come out Kazumi Asakura!" I yelled.

"Wow! You're more skilled than I thought." She said as she went out of the bush near me.

"So what's the deal about? What do you want?" I declared seriously.

"Well, I see you're really like her."

"Who?"

"Sakurazaki-san. She's like that when she's pissed. You really are her daughter."

"NO. I'm not Setsuna's daughter. Sorry."

"Hah.. You can fool anyone but not me. Little Rinku. I did a research about you and it all happens that you are not in the government's list. So tell me now who are you."

"Sorry but I can't say anything this time since I had many problems to face."

"Really? Spill one."

"You're not in the right place to ask. And I never really give any secrets I had in my sleeves, okay?" I said then I turned around and leave.

I had my time scheduled. From 4 o'clock to 5 o'clock and a half, I was at the shopping district to buy new clothes and at 6 o'clock I'll meet with my Oh really mean Aunt Eva then 8 o'clock to 9 o'clock at television then sleep.

After the whole 2 and a half hours of shopping with Aunt Asuna. I walked my way home alone since she was going to do something at Aunt Ayaka's mansion. I reached my father's room and unlocked it with the spare keys she gave me. I closed the door dropped the shopping bags I held then stumbled to the sofa. 'It's quiet a heck of a day. I still need to meet with aunt Eva 30 afterward.


	6. Chapter 6

Keon: Uh.. Lets start already...

Asuna: (whisper)Sucker...

Chapter 4:

(Rinku's POV .still.)

After a 20 minutes break I prepared myself to face Aunt Eva. First I visit my father who's at my mother's room to tell I'll meet Aunt Eva and stay with her for a while. I knocked the door of my mother, Aunt Asuna and Uncle Negi's room and waited.

"Who is it?" Uncle Negi opened. "Oh, Rinku. What are you doing here?"

"Is Setsuna there?"

"Oh yes, she is. Come in."

"Hey." I greeted dad who's sitting comfortably at the sofa waiting for mom as usual. "I need to tell you something. Mind if we go outside for a while? Just a few minutes."

"Okay."She answered standing up.

We went outside the room. "So what do you want to tell me?" She asked.

"Dad. I have a meeting with Aunt Eva."

"You had what?" She screamed.

"Shhh…" I hushed her. " I need to know how to go back to my own time and I knew Aunt Eva was the only one who knew how to. So just relaxed okay?"

"How can you say 'just relaxed'? It's Evangeline we're talking about!"

"Could you please be quiet? I'm telling you so that you knew where to find me!"

"Uhm.. Are you two alright?" Uncle Negi appeared at the front door. "Konoka was worried."

"Uh. It's nothing. Me and Setsuna was just arguing in some matter. She just doesn't trust me."

"Well. I'm just telling Rinku that her plan was not good at all."

"Oh… So no fighting, okay?"

"Yeah!" Me and dad both said simultaneously. We watched Uncle Negi as He closed the door.

"I'm in charge of what will happen to you here at the past." Dad said to me seriously.

"Heh… I'm just year younger than you. I can secure myself."

"Yeah, yeah…. Just be careful in her okay. And try not to be close to her or you'll ended up dead."

"You said so. I will don't worry." I said. "Wait! You're worried!" I thought all of the time that my dad's never worries in anything.

"S-shut up!" Dad stuttered embarrass. "Of course I am." She mumbled.

"Don't Worry! I'll come back safe and no wound or bruise in any part of my body. So see ya later!"

And so I ran to the world tree where I need to meet Aunt Eva.

=At Mahora World Tree=

"You're late." Aunt Eva said when I arrived.

"Sorr-" She attacked me. It hit me on cheek hard that it bleed. "What was that for?"

"I see. You really are the daughter of Setsuna and Konoka." She said.

"You know all along but why did you zip your lips about it?"

"It's not my business. But I'm worried about something." She said as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"About what?"

"About a person who ended up travelling back to past. It's not good at all. Considering the fact that you can change the future from here. Especially that blood of a crow demon and blood of a Konoe are both running through your veins. Don't you know what can you do?" She asked me seriously.

"I'm aware that I had both Konoe and Sakurazaki blood running through my veins and I'm aware of my power. I just don't know how to use them properly."

"And that's what I'm talking about." She sighed like a troubled person. "You don't know how powerful you are and you don't know what you can do if you lose control."

"Y-yeah I do. Dad teach me how to wield sword and use my wings and mom teach me how to heal but I still don't know how to control my power."

"You can't heal anyone if you can't control it. Touch your wound." She ordered so I did. I touched my wounded cheek to find out it's already healed. "See? You healed your own wound without knowing you do. Anyway, the uncontrollable power of yours is also the reason why you're here at the first place."

"So… You know how can I go back?"

"Of course. Who do you think I am?"

"The Dark Evangel. The Queen of the Night." I said.

"It's not my business. I'm just saying that you should be careful of what you'll do." She said then she left.

I followed her then ask "Hey! Your Uncle Negi's mentor, right?

"So?" She questioned.

"Can you teach me?"

She stopped, turned around and looked at me. "You're asking me to teach you?"

"Yes…."

"One Condition." She smiled wickedly that it makes me touched my neck and gulped.

"Okay, what is it?"

I was now walking back to my fathers' room with a wounded neck. I touched it to see if it's already healed but it's not. "Damn, if I can just control my powers." I muttered. I don't know when I stopped walking since I was in the midst of thinking. 'So, my main problem was how I can go back to my own time. The solution is to control my power. Another popped-up problem was how many months or days will it take for me to master controlling my powers, how can I stay here without wrecking the timeline, and how many times do I need to lie to my aunts and uncles.

The thing that drove me back to the real world was the question. "Hey, are you alright?" It's uncle Kotarou who was staring at me.

"Uhm.. Could you move a little a little farther from me?" I asked when I noticed that he's so close.

"Oh, sorry. So who are you?"

"Rinku Hanashine. Nice to meet you, Kotarou."

"Nice to-Wait! How do you know my name?"

'Oh, Shit!' I nervously gulped. " S-so, Natsumi-san didn't told you that there's a new student? She told me about you."

"You're new here?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Are you alright? Your neck was wounded."

" Ah. Don't worry about it."

"Okay.. Anyway, Kotarou Inugami was the full name. Nice to meet you too. Are you good at fighting?"

'"Uh… Well… I'm good at unarmed combat and I'm quite handy in swords, guns and ninja stuffs." Thank you for Aunt Kaede, Aunt Mana, Aunt Ku Fei, Aunt Asuna and Dad's nonstop training.'

"WOW!You better give me an excellent fight then. There's a tournament coming up next month here at Mahora. Join up."

"Uhh… I think it's not a good idea."

"HA! You're scared!"

"I'm not"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"You Know, Kaede, Mana and Setsuna are going to join, too."

"Really?"

"Really. They're war veterans like me."

'Oh yeah.. You are.' I thought when the story about fighting Fate at Magical World crossed my mind.

"Guess, I see you at the tournament." He said then left.

I was alone again so I just continue my way to my father's room.

ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ ֆ

I was now staring at my dads' door unable come in. 'Great! I said I'm going to come home safe with no wound or bruise but now.' I touched my wounded neck again to find out its still there.

"Hey!" I froze when I heard a very familiar voice from behind.

"Oh no!" I muttered. 'It's Dad! It's Dad!' And I panicked.

"You alright?" She touched my shoulder. "What happened to you? Your uniform's soaked with blood?"

I turned to her and stuttered. "D-dad, I-I can explain!" But her looks really made me chill.

"You had no wounds or scratches at all."

"Huh? O-of course I don't have! I-It's not my blood. I-It's from some thug who tried to hit me."

"Oh really….. Fine, go inside and take your bath."

'"OKAY!" Damn luck.' I went inside and took my shower.

=At Future=

Satomi Hakase went back to the room where she left Rinku before stopping Asuna from killing Negi and destroying her whole laboratory. "What the?" She yelled when she didn't saw Rinku. "Rinku!"

"What's the matter?" Asuna asked as she walked in the scene with Negi.

"Rinku…. Rinku's gone."

"Huh? I thought Rinku was with you before you stopped me killing this brat." Asuna said before giving Negi a hard smack on head.

"Ow! Stop it Asuna. That hurts." Negi informed.

"Rinku! Where in the hell are you?" Hakase yelled.

"What do you mean by 'Rinku! Where in the hell are you?'? She should be with you, right?" They all turn to the newcomer.

"Ah! R-Riku…"

ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়

Keon: And there you have it...


	7. Chapter 7

Keon: Yeah! ALRIGHT!

Asuna: What's the matter?

Keon: 1 week to go before summer break… Verano!

Asuna: Hah…. Lucky Idiot…..

Keon: (glares at Asuna) Whatdya mean? Aren't you glad that it's already summer and I can have much time I want to update?

Asuna: Che… ( whisper) No….

Keon: Anyway….do you see that there's already 2 chapter 3?

Asuna: Uhu….. So this chapter should be chapter 6?

Keon: Yes…. Me and my mistakes... ( face palm) I guess lets start with the chapter.

Chapter 6:

§ At The future §

"Ah.. Ryuu…"

"So…. What do you mean when you said that Aunt Hakase?"

"Ah… well…." Hakase looked back and forth from Ryuu and Asuna.

"Well, Rinku was gone nowhere to be found." Negi answered for Hakase.

"Huh? Whadya mean? Rinku left already? She said she'll going to wait for me here. Well I guess, I'm going to find her somewhere."

"You can't find her." Hakase blurted.

"Huh?"

"No… She meant to say Rinku don't want to be found." Negi said nervously.

"Okay…. You guys freaking me out?"

"Ahehehe… Wait a second alright?" Hakase grabbed Asuna and Negi and led them to the other room.

"Guys… It just occurs to me that Rinku must be time travelled." She muttered so Ryuu can't hear what they're talking about.

"What?" Asuna screamed.

Negi and Hakase simultaneously covered Asuna's big mouth." What the hell are you thinking? Don't yell at my laboratory."

" Uhmm. Are you guys alright there?" Ryuu called out.

"Yes we are. No need to worry."Negi replied.

"Well… Okay…" Ryuu said.

"What do you meant by that?" Negi asked Hakase silently.

"Rinku travelled through time."

"How's that even possibly?"

"Well, Me and Chao discovered time portals."

"so?'

"We study about it and created a key."

"Key?"

"Yeah… It can open a time portal but you need a lot of magic power to do so."

"Oh… Then you hand it to Rinku and she accidentally open a time portal because she don't know how to control her magic power. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"So how can we get her back?"

"I can use your bracelet for that Negi…" Hakase said then roamed around searching for something.

"Wh-What? NO WAY!... My father gave me this." Negi held his bracelet protectively.

"Oh, shut it! Rinku is more important than that…" Asuna countered.

"But… But…. A-Alright…. Rinku is more important than this." Negi said sadly.

"The Hell!... You're sad because your bracelet will be use as a Key to open a portal but you're not sad when you learned that Rinku was at the past?" Hakase asked.

"Of course I am…."

"Then give it already to Hakase." Asuna muttered irritated.

"Got it!" Hakase said waving a notebook.

"What's that?"

"Directions how to create a time key." Hakase answered.

Negi and Asuna Looked at her curiously. "Why the hell do you need something like that?" Asuna asked.

"Coz' one mistake we can create a Black Hole." Hakase answered calmly.

"WHAT? A BLACK HOLE? YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?"

"Well, I wanted to say I'm just joking but…. Remember the last year Black Hole thingy incident?"

"Don't tell us… You and Chao…"

"Yeah… It's sort of our fault….".

Negi and Asuna blinked once, twice, trice, trying to process what Hakase said. Then….

"WHAT?"

= At the Past ( Evangeline's Villa)=

■Rinku's P.O.V.■

"MY BACKBONE! I think it'll give up a few moments from now." I cried out load.

It's been 2 days since I accidentally travelled to here. But I still have no clue how to return to my own time safely. Now I'm getting used to the environment and I have no problem in living. Before I travelled in this time my daily living basis is:

1. 5:00 Wake up

2. 8:00 Attend School

3. 4:00 Return home

4. 4:30 Practice and Train with Dad

4. 5:00 Visit Aunt Hakase at the Laboratory for new gadgets.

5. 6:00 Help mom with house chores.

6. 8:00 Do my Home works.

7. 9:00 Watch Television with Ryuu

8. 9:45 Sleep

Now it's

1. 5:00 Wake up

2: 8:30 Attend school

3. 4:00 Return to my future dads' dorm.

4. 4:30 Train with Aunt Eva

5. 6:00 Do the household chores myself.

6. 8:00 Do my Home works.

7. 9:00 Watch Television myself.

8. 9:30 Sleep

Yeah it's all mixed up. Now I'm at Aunt Eva's resort, training so darn hard to master how to control my ki and magic very well.

"Try Harder." Aunt Eva said.

"What? Can I rest for a while?"

"I thought you want to go back to your own time."

"Of course I do, but can you give me a damn minute to rest. I'm really tired."

"Oh, stop whining like a baby and get your butt here."

"Hai!" So I walked toward her. "What is it?" I asked when I'm already in front of her.

Aunt Eva gave me a smack on head. "You're doing it wrong."

"Then how to do it then?"

"Focus! Really something's bothering you and it's the reason you can't do it well. Remember that if you don't concentrate your ki can kill you."

"Am I that transparent?"

"Yes… You're like your stupid father and your clumsy mother. So nothing unusual to your behavior."

"You're kidding me…."

"SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO TRAINING!"

I flinched and asked myself 'Why is that she needed to yell at me when I'm already in front of her?' walking away from Aunt Eva.

"Oh…. Hey Rinku-san whatcha doing here?" Said Uncle Kotaro who's now jogging toward me.

"Uncl- I mean Kotarou-san, well…. I'm….. uhhh… well…." I stammered nervously….

" KOTAROU INUGAMI, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND DON'T DISTURB MY STUDENT!" Aunt Eva yelled.

I grinned shyly at Uncle Kotarou who stared at me in disbelief. "You're Evangeline's new student? Seriously , you want to defeat us in the competition next month?"

'If you only know why I train as Aunt Eva's student.' I sighed "Of course not… I'm training for different reason. And I never said I'm going to enter that competition at the first place."

"Really… Then why do you train as Evangeline's student?"

"Sorry but I can't tell you… it's personal…."

"Seriously? You could just said you want to train for you to get stronger like any other do."

"Did I said I want to get stronger?"

"So you really train not for power?"

"Of course not… I'm not like other people who wants power. I'm training to… to…"

"To what?"

"To protect people that are Important for me."

"Whoa… you're like Setsuna in many ways…"

I sighed again 'Yeah… Coz I'm her daughter.'

"THAT'S IT BASTARD! COLLECT YOUR THINGS AND GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Aunt Eva whose now behind Uncle Kotarou roared.

I flinched and Uncle Kotarou covered his ears. "Evangeline, you don't need to yell at me and I'm just talking to Rinku-san."

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM, YA IDIOT! THAT 'BIRD BRAIN' NEEDS TO CONCENTRATE!"

'Wow…. That nickname was my dad's not mine….' I thought.

Somehow I felt like they're going to spend the whole time arguing. So I decided to go back to my future fathers' dorm room.

=At the Past (Setsuna and Rinku's Dorm Room)=

I unlocked the door of my father dorm room and roamed around. "She's probably patrolling with Aunt Mana right now…" I muttered. I went to the kitchen and explored the refrigerator. I found a bar of chocolate and ate it. Then that I passed out after I laid on the couch.

= Normal P.O.V.=

Setsuna was already in her way to her dorm room when Konoka appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi, Secchan."

"Uhh... H-hi ojou-sama..." Setsuna greeted blushing.

"Secchan, stop calling me 'ojou-sama', I'm still Kono-chan. Anyway, Asuna and Negi are out nowhere to be found. I need a place to crash!"

"What? Don't you have any keys for your dorm room."

"Well, I lost it and I'll get another replica from gramps on saturday. So I need a place to sleep for a while coz I think Asuna and Negi will not going to sleep at our dorm."

"Oh... Alright..."

The duo walked silently to Setsuna's room. To found Rinku Sleeping on the couch.

"Sometimes, when I looked at her. She reminds me of you, Secchan."

" Eh... R-really?"

"Uh-huh. Should we wake her up?"

"I think it's better not to."

Keon: That's all for today… Anyway I didn't edit this chapter cuz…..

Rinku: Coz you're an Idiot? Or you don't like editing things?

Keon: Hey!.. You think you're smart?

Rinku: I didn't said I'm smart and I'm just asking if it's bcoz you're an idiot or you're just too stupid to edit right now.

Keon: (Sigh) By the way Asuna was mean to me these past few days… She even punched me on face when I released the chapter 2 of this story…

Rinku: That's not my problem. Anyway, it's kinda great that she's releasing her anger to you and not making any commotions…

Keon: (pout) I hate it….. Anyway, it's 9:45pm here in the Philippines. So, I better get some rest. ADIOS MI AMIGOS. (whisper) Me cansado.

Next Chapter:

"You're telling me that my sister accidentally travelled through time without me?"

"Yeah… we're so sorry Ryuu."

"She travelled through time without me… Oh, Rinku I'm so gonna kill you! I want to see my Parents young version too!"

"We're real- Wha? Wait what did you say?"

"Aunt Hakase, Is there some alternatives for me to go back in time? I really want to see my parents young version."


End file.
